Aviones de papel
by melestrella002
Summary: -Solo quiero una vida tranquila ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?- pregunto Kakashi -Con los hermanos que tienes... Si,- sonrió el Hokage
1. chapter 1

**_Aviones de papel._**

 _Promo_

Suspiro. Habia pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos en aquella ventana esperando que el pasara y poder mandarle su carta

Todos los dias, a la misma hora, el pasaba por debajo de su ventana para entrar a la casa. En ese instante aprovechaba y lanzaba un avion de papel, asi el no tendria manera de rechazar su carta. Sabia tambien, que su hermano Daiki, al igual que ella trataba de hablar con el.

Cuando lo vió abrio rapidamente la ventana y lanzo su avión, el cual le dio en la cabeza, ella rio escandalosamente mientras kakashi la miraba enojado, sin darse cuenta que Daiki le lanzaba una pelota de papel que tambien le dio en la cabeza.

 _" **Maldita puntería"** _penso el peliplata

No era facil vivir los tres en la misma casa. Ella estaba acostumbraba a un lugar lleno de risas, Daiki a uno lleno de conversaciones.

Y kakashi a uno lleno de dolor y con una gran marca de sangre y deshonor.

Pero ella cambiaria eso. Asi como que se llamaba Shidatha Hatake.


	2. Flores

-¿Es que no puedo estar tranquilo en mi casa?- dijo un tanto desesperado

-Teniendo a tus hermanos no- dijo sonriendole. Aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba que su (ahora) unico alumno le pidiera consejos. Le hacia sentir... Importante. - Pero ¿porque no tienes tranquilidad?-

-Desde que murio su madre siempre vienen a mi buscando algo pero nunca dicen nada escomo si esperasen algo de mi pero ¿que?-

Minato suspiro, probablemente era la milesima vez en el dia que lo hacia, pero no era para menos. Kakashi podia ser el ninja prodigio de su generacion, pero cuando se trataba de estos temas era un completo inútil.

-Veamos- dijo Minato tratando de sacar a Kakashi de su mundo.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto

-16 años-

-¿Cuantos años tienen ellos?-

-Daiki 12 y Shidatha 5-

-¿Quien es el mayor de los tres?-

-yo

-¿Quien esta a cargo?

-... okay, ya entendí. Pero ¿como se supone que sepa lo que necesitan?-

-Pues...- antes de que hubiese terminado la puerta se abrio mostrando a la pequeña Shidatha junto a Kushina. Ambas traian una canasta en los brazos. Kushina fue hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y sonrió.

-Les hemos traido flores- dijo mientras cambiaba las ya marchitas del florero y las cambiaba por las nuevas y frescas que habia traido.

Shidatha por el contrario se encontraba mirando a la canasta un tanto nerviosa, como si se encontrara en un debate sobre si aacercarse o no. Al final solo se acerco a Kakashi extendiendole una corona de flores, o eso se suponía.

 ** _"Es la peor corona que he visto en mi vida"_** penso.

La volteo a mirar. Como de costumbre tenia banditas en sus brazos y mejilla. Miro a su sensei buscando ayuda, pero este solo sonreia al ver el lindo gesto de la pequeña. Suspiró. Tomo la corona y se la coloco a la niña en la cabeza.

-Listo, ahora eres linda... monstruo.- para su sorpresa la niña no se enojo, al contrario. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín, evito su mirada y salio corriendo a esconderse detras de Kushina, la cual lanzo una sonora carcajada, mientras Minato trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

al fin y al cabo no todos los dias se ve a Kakashi Hatake actuando como un hermano.

y solo costoun ramo de **_flores._**


	3. muestra de amor

Aunque no lo demostrara, shidatha estaba harta.

Harta de los intentos con kakashi.

Harta de escribir cartas que probablemente este no leia.

Harta de la escuela.

Si.

Harta de ir a la escuela.

De que se burlaran de su cabello.

De que se burlaran de sus ojos.

De que se burlaran de ella.

¿Que tenia de malo?

A ella le parecia linda su apariencia.

Claro, hasta que comenzaron las burlas.

Kushina le habia aconsejado que se defendiera, que no se dejara intimidar.

Pero ella era debil, le ganarian antes de que ella pudiera decir "tomate".

Minato le aconsejo que les preguntara el porque de todo eso.

Pero esos niños eran como simios, nunca entenderian que decian.

Daiki le dijo que el les daria un escarmiento.

Pero los demas creerian que dependia de su hermano mayor.

Y asi no son los ninjas.

Kakashi suspiro.

Talvez era la quinta o la sexta vez que lo hacia en el dia ¿Quien diria que ser Hokage seria demasiado esfuerzo?

Si algun dia le llegaban a ofrecer ese puesto se lo pensaria diez veces.

Volteo hacia la ventana.

La vista mostraba la avenida principal, y justo a esa hora Shidatha pasaba corriendo o brincando de regreso a casa.

El porque habia pedido esa oficina cuando ayudaba a Minato con el papeleo era ella.

Sin embargo cuando la vio, casi no la reconoce.

Caminaba desganada, como si nunca quisiera llegar a casa.

Vio como tres niños se le acercaron, parecia que platicaban.

-Kakashi-

-Un momento- dijo el peliplata

-Es importante, el Hokage lo necesita- Kakashi volteo a ver al ninja mensajero, luego hecho una mirada rapida a la ventana.

Suspiro por septima vez en el dia y fue con su Sensei.

Kushina pasaba por la avenida principal buscando cosas para la cena cuando la vio.

Unos niños jugando con mechones largos, plateados como hilos mientra se correteaban entre si.

Despues de un rato reconocio que si, efectivamente, eran mechones.

Mechones disparejos de cabello.

Y creia saber de quien era ese cabello. Sin pensarselo dos veces salio a buscarla.

Al llegar a casa, algo le parecio extraño, la bola de papel no estaba, pero supuso que Daiki se habia quedado a entrenar en la academia.

Pero el avion nunca llegó, eso era raro, siempre llegaba, incluso cuando estaban molestos entre si.

¿Se preocupo? ¡Claro!

Podria parecer que era una maquina, pero si tenia sentimientos.

-¡Kakashi!- volteo al escuchar su nombre, vio a Kushina tratando de correr

-Kushina ¿Que hace aqui? Es peligroso para usted correr en su estado- dijo mientras hiba a su encuentro

-No soy una anciana como pars wue me trates asi- reclamo - Ademas eso no es importante, necesito decirte algo-

-Hola- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación -¿Estas bien?- enseguida recibió un golpe en la nuca - Pero que...-

-¿¡Como que si esta bien!? ¡Esta mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Cualquiera lo estaria!- recrimino Kushina.

-Shidatha... ¿Puedo entrar?- no hubo respuesta, asi que entro.

Vio que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta con la vista a la ventana.

Sus cabellos estaban mal cortados, en algunas partes cortado casi a rape y en otras se veia que habia sido arrancado.

Sus ojos de un hermoso violeta, estaban opacos e inchados de tanto llorar.

La tomo en brazos, como la primera vez que la vio, tratando de protegerla de todo y todos.

-Basta- Shidatha trato de apartarlo.

Kakashi la soltó, pero no se separó de su lado, tomo su cara y la acuno entre sus manos mientras limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿Sabias que tus ojos se ven mas lindo cuando sonries?-

-No, no lo son. Son feos, como los de un monstruo.

-No es verdad, tu madre tenia esos ojos, y tu cabello es lindo, muy parecido al de Sakumo- apesar de la mascara Shidatha pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo.

-Kushina, ¿esta llorando?- pregunto la niña viendo a la mujer.

-No, solo estoy emocionada- sonrio- anda ven, te emparejare el cabello-

Kakashi y Daiki se habian puesto de acuerdo, lo que le habian hecho a su pequeña hermana no quedaria sin venganza.

Una pequeña amenaza basto para que tratarán bien a su hermanita.

(Aunque cualquier niño se asustaria si un adulto y un adolescente le amenaza con romper cada uno de sus huesos y entregarlos por correo a sus padres)

Ese dia Shidatha recibio el primer avion de papel por parte de Kakashi


End file.
